My World
by InuYoshi Higurashi
Summary: One shot: Ryoga's point of veiw on Ranma and Akane's relationship. one sided RyogaAkane, RanmaAkane, and RyogaAkari


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 and this story was inspired by the song MyWorld by Sr-17. Don't sue I am a poor high school student.

My World

Ryoga a 16 year old boy with black hair and wearing a yellow sweater like shirt with black martial arts pants, a yellow bandana and a large brown back pack with a red Japanese style umbrella strapped on top of it, sat perched on a tree looking down at the two a girl about 16 with blackish blue hair coming down to her shoulders wearing a long blue school dress and white blouse being hold by a another 16 year old boy also with black hair done up in a braid wearing a red Chinese sleeveless shirt and black martial arts pants. 'Oh Akane what do you see in him... He doesn't treat you right not the way I would. I love you Akane why does my heart ach so much. Is it because I know you will never love me like him.' he thought looking down at them. He got disgusted at watching them hold each other so he took off leaping from tree to tree going as fast as he could. But he still couldn't get the image of them out of him mind.

Akane looked up at the tree as he took off. "Ranma did you hear something."

"Probably just a squirrel or somethin' why did ya ask?" Ranma asked looking at the same tree.

After Ryoga stopped running he fell to the ground his emotions overwhelming him." Does he make you real Akane? Does Ranma truly know your feelings and loves you as much as I do...?" He asked to nothing but the air. "Why does he always take everything away from me...? Ranma you jerk you will pay for this..." Ryoga decided since he couldn't find his way back because of his bad sense of direction he set up camp. "Oh Akane I will always love you..." was his last words before sleep took him.

Though the night Ryoga had a dream that he and Akane were together.

(Dream)

_"Akane you are my world," Ryoga said smiling down at Akane._

_"Ryoga will you wait for me until I can leave Ranma please I want to be with you..." Akane whispered._

_"I'll wait forever for you Akane. Ranma won't stand in the way of our happiness."_

_Just then his dram took a turn for the worst as Ranma walked up to the two. "What do you think you are doing Ryoga? Akane is my fiancée."_

_"Why do you care Saotome? You have two others or did you forget about Shampoo and Ukyo?"_

_"I know I'm engaged to them but they were both my fathers fault. I really only wanted to be with Akane. So back off Ryoga before things get ugly." Ranma warned._

_"RANMA," Akane exclaimed running to him jumping into his arms. "Oh Ranma I love you."_

_"But Akane I though you wanted to be with me." Ryoga asked confused._

_"Why would I can to be with a pig like you?" Akane said._

_"But I'm not a pig." just as he said that a bucket of cold water appeared above his head and poured its contents over him triggering his curse changing him into a small black piglet still with his bandana but it was around his neck not his head. "Squeal."_

_Was all that came out when he tried to say something?_

_Ranma laughed at him. "You were saying Ryoga? You sure look like a pig to me." Akane joined in Ranma's laughter_

(End dream)

Ryoga woke up startled. "Akane..." Ryoga looked up at the sky. "Almost dawn maybe if I'm lucky I can make it back by sun down." Ryoga shielded his eyes from the stings of the sun on his eyes. "Looks like I better get going." He eats a quick breakfast then packed up then headed for the Tendo Dojo.

As the sun started to set over the Dojo Ryoga made it to the gates. "Why do I come back? Is that I'm afraid she will forget me? If I stay away I wouldn't have to worry about him rejecting me." he sighed as he turned from the gates. "I hope he can make you happy Akane..."

As he walked he came across a farm seeing pigs being raised. He noticed a girl tending to one. She had dark brown hair going down to her mid back she was wearing a plaid knee-length skirt and a white blouse. He felt his hear speed up in his chest. 'This is like when I see Akane... I must talk to her...' Ryoga thought walking over to her. "Um hello?'

The girl looked up at him with large brown eyes, "Um hello can I help you?"

Ryoga started getting nervous,' She has the sweetest voice he thought. "Um hi I'm Ryoga I was just walking by and I saw you and thought I should come over and talk to you while you were tending to these pigs."

"Hello Ryoga I'm Akari. I would enjoy the company." She said patting the spot beside her. "Come sit we can get to know each other."

"I would like that." Ryoga sat besides her getting more nervous.

As time past Ryoga and Akari grew close and later were married. Afterwards they taken over her family farm. Soon after word finally reached him that Akane and Ranma were married. As he read the letter Akane sent him he looked over at his wife. "Akari you are my world."

The End


End file.
